Half to half
by kristoper21
Summary: Setengah, itulah kata yang tepat melihat diriku yang sekarang. Terkadang aku menolak menjadi ini... terkadang lagi, aku ingin lebih dari ini. HalfGhoulNaruto.


**Ini merupakan crossover antara Tokyo Ghoul dan Naruto. Bukan dimension jumping atau sebagainya, melainkan campuran (Jadi jangan terkejut jika menemukan karakter selain Naruto). Saya membuat cerita ini karena memang sudah berjanji sebelumnya dengan sesama author lainnya yang saya kenal di sosmed. Janji tetaplah janji dan saya harus menepatinya. **

**Saya belum berpikir panjang lagi apakah cerita ini AU atau tidak. Mengingat ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah dan sebagainya. Tetapi jika ditanya, ya.. saya lebih mengikuti Manga-nya daripada Anime-nya. **

**Masalah plot cerita saya juga belum berpikir panjang, karena masih bingung bagaimana melanjutkan kedepannya, apa yang harus saya pilih dan kerjakan sebagainya. Tetapi itu masalah nanti.**

**Nah, sebaiknya saya tutup AN ini, dan selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer: Not own Anything.**

* * *

><p>Anteiku.<p>

Sebuah cafe kecil yang berada di jajaran toko kecil lainnya, tempat itu berada di sebuah gang di bangsal-20. Tempat di mana para pengunjung datang untuk menikmati sajian yang diberikan oleh cafe kecil tersebut. Tidak hanya dari pelayanannya yang ramah namun juga dengan harga. Seperti biasa cafe kecil itu dipenuhi akan pengunjung yang ingin merasakan kopi khas dari Cafe tersebut. Duduk dengan santai, dan menikmati pembicaraan satu sama lain yang merupakan teman satu mejanya. Para pelayan yang mondar-mandir mencatat pesanan dan juga memberikan sajian yang sudah di pesan.

Sebuah televisi yang menyala, dengan suara keras memberikan gambaran akan berita yang dibacakan. Beberapa pasang telinga mendengarkan dengan teliti dan beberapa lagi menganggap hal itu biasa.

"Mengerikan juga para Ghoul itu-" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang gelap yang kemungkinan merupakan hasil dari warna rambut yang ia pakai memberikan pandangan kritis terhadap layar tv yang ia lihat, "-Bahkan kita tidak tahu bagaiamana membedakan Ghoul dan juga manusia." Ia kemudian melirikkan matanya dengan dramatis kepada sosok yang berada di seberangnya.

"Oi, Kaneki... hati-hati dengan tubuhmu yang lembek gitu, mungkin para Ghoul itu akan mengincarmu dan memakanmu."

"Hide, leluconmu mengerikan." Sosok yang bernama Kaneki itu menjawab dengan roman muka yang tidak bergerak. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat Ghoul sebelumnya. Apa benar mereka memang benar-benar ada? Monster yang memakan orang?" Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu merenung sesaat. Menambah atmosfer berat akibat pembicaraan mereka.

"Jika Ghoul mudah kau temukan, tentu saja sudah akan banyak dari mereka yang tertangkap." Hide menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, "Aku pikir kau lebih pintar dari itu, tapi aku si Hebat Hide akan memberikanmu pelajaran kecil-" Dengan dramatis, ia kemudian menaikkan jari telunjuknya, "-Yang pertama, Ghoul tidak sebodoh itu dan tentu mereka memiliki cara untuk berbaur dengan kita!"

"Oh.." Kaneki mengangguk meskipun tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Kaneki, kau dengar aku?" Hide merengut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu. Matanya melirik sesaat ke beberapa pekerja cafe yang ia lihat. Atau lebih tepatnya ke seorang gadis yang mendapat perhatiannya beberapa waktu setelah mengunjungi tempat ini. Itu adalah salah satu alasan dari mengapa ia datang membawa Kaneki ke tempat ini.

"Kau pikir dia akan tertarik denganku?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan tatapan kecil sesaat. "Kepada Hide yang keren ini?"

"Hide, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak boleh lagi datang ke tempat ini karena aksi yang kau lakukan." Kaneki menaikkan bahunya sesaat, "Dan kemudian ada berita; 'Seorang Pemuda ditangkap kepolisian karena melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap pelayan di sebuah cafe-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Jika aku mendapat ciuman darinya sekali saja, masuk ke penjara pun merupakan harga yang sepadan. Paling-paling Naruto akan mendobrak masuk dan mengeluarkanku dari penjara." Hide tersenyum sendiri untuk sesaat. Namun senyum itu berubah ketika mengingat sosok yang ia katakan tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Naruto... Kaneki bagaimana keadaannya? Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia berada di Rumah sakit."

"Sepertinya dia sudah membaik. Aku tidak tahu dia mengalami sakit apa, tapi saat aku bertanya di mana ia sekarang, dia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Ibunya juga tidak mau memberitahukan di mana keberadaannya." Kaneki menghela nafas sesaat, "Terkadang dia terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia daripada kita. Yah.. aku juga tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur akan masalah keluarganya."

"Memiliki tubuh yang lemah itu memang merepotkan." Hide menatap langit-langit untuk beberapa waktu, mengingat pecahan kecil dari masa kanak-kanak yang bisa ia ingat. "Aku jadi kasihan dengannya. Kaneki, katakan _GWS_ padanya jika kau bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Semester pertama sudah dimulai tetapi dia malah _skip_ beberapa bulan."

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah sosok yang mereka kenal sejak masa SMP itu. Seorang anak yang kurang ajar, tergantung _dari siapa yang melihatnya_. Membuat kegaduhan dan sebagainya. Tapi, meski terlihat seperti kekanakan di masa usia yang seharusnya bertingkah sok dewasa... tapi terkadang ada _moment_ yang memang membuat kedua pemuda itu menghormatinya.

Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto berbeda dari lainnya.

Sahabat tetaplah Sahabat.

Kedua pemuda itu merenung beberapa saat, sebelum seseorang memasuki cafe kecil itu. Mata Kaneki melebar sedikit, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang polos. Hide hanya tertawa dengan lucunya.

"Dia terlalu tinggi untuk kau capai!"

Dan...

Takdir tetaplah takdir.

xxxxXX**Humanity**XXxxxx

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Naruto? Apa sudah enakkan?"

Seorang wanita yang terlihat dalam usia 20-an melakukan pemeriksaan standar kembali terhadap pemuda yang terbaring di kasur ruangan pasien. "Apa ada yang mau kamu keluhkan?" Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh perawat itu penuh akan keramahan, lengkap dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah mudanya. Meskipun Naruto tahu itu hanyalah formalitas belaka.

Ia menggetarkan bibir bawahnya, mengerutkan alis mata dan memeluk tubuhnya seperti mencoba menghangatkan diri. Sebuah aksi yang mungkin saja membuat Dokter terkecoh karena mengenali gejala dari ekspresi sakit yang dikeluarkan sang Pasien. Tapi tidak dengan keluhan yang diutarakan. "Suster... "

"Ya?" Dengan nada khawatir wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya sembari memberikan tatapan khawatir.

"Tubuh bagian bawahku merasa tidak enak... mungkin suster bisa membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?" Dengan wajah polos yang penuh harap, pemuda dengan rambut kuning matahari menatap sang Suster.

Dari selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu, terdapat ganjalan besar yang aneh yang berada di bawah pusar pemuda tersebut.

"Yang mana? Oh... oh."

"**GYAAA!" **

Berapa menit kemudian setelah gerakan cacing yang kepanasan, Naruto menutupi jagoan kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ugh... suster, kau jahat sekali, seharusnya aku melaporkanmu karena telah menyerang pasien yang butuh bantuan! Tapi kau malah-_**ugh**_.. masih sakit. Habis sudah masa depanku yang dipenuhi akan gadis cantik."

Sang Suster menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak mencoba melakukan hal aneh lagi. Mengucapkan bagaikan mantra di dalam hati bahwa menyerang pasien itu salah, dan sangat tidak profesional sebagai dirinya. Tapi meskipun mencoba untuk mentolerir kelakukan Pasien yang satu ini, tapi terkadang memang ada sesuatu yang menjadi pemicu yang membuatnya bertindak seperti ini. "Lagipula, Naruto... aku bisa melaporkanmu karena percobaan pelecehan seksual." Suster itu menggerutu untuk beberapa saat. "Lagipula kau sudah punya pacar... "

"Oh, percayalah Suster. Aku tidak mempunyai pacar atau kekasih selama ini. Itu hanyalah rumor." Dengan ucapan manis, Naruto mencoba peruntungannya kembali.

"Jadi wanita cantik berambut ungu yang selalu datang menjengukmu itu bukan siapa-siapa mu?" Suster itu memberikan tatapan curiga yang hampir menuduh. "Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu ketika mengetahui bahwa pacarnya pura-pura sakit hanya untuk menggoda para suster yang tidak berdaya ini."

Tidak kalah suara, Naruto melanjut pergerakannya, menghiraukan sosok siapa yang dimaksud oleh suster tersebut.

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih tetap di rumah sakit ini adalah dirimu."

Tidak terpengaruh dengan itu, Suster itu membalas.

"Ya. Dan itu juga kata-kata yang kau katakan kepada seluruh suster yang pernah mendatangi kamar ini. Aku tidak akan lengah dengan kata-kata berbisa mu. Aku tidak akan menjadi korban kebejatan mu!" Dengan tangan bersilang dan suara yang lantang, ia menolak keras.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal suster sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa aku punya bakat dengan lidahku."

Wanita itu menaikkan alis matanya sesaat. "Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." Ia memberikan tatapan tantangan.

Senyum kecil tercipta di wajah pemuda itu, dan mata merah bagaikan darah tercipta dalam kegelapan ruangan.

"Oh, itu tidak perlu diragukan."

...

...

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras. Jika kejadian seperti tadi terus terjadi, seharusnya Naruto sudah dikeluarkan dari Rumah Sakit karena membuat keributan di Rumah Sakit. Tapi mengingat siapa yang memiliki Rumah Sakit dan di Ruangan mana Naruto berada. Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sosok yang mendobrak keras itu kini memiliki ekspresi marah. Rambut merah panjang bagaikan bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti emosi tersebut. "NA-RU-TO!"

Setiap langkah yang diambil wanita itu, semakin dalam Naruto mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam kasurnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang ia punya. Sang Suster yang baru menyadari hal tersebut, langsung memberi hormat kepada wanita itu dan berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"I-Ibu? Aku bisa m-menjelaskan... _please?_"

***BLETAK!***

**XXXXXXX**

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi?" Kushina bertanya dengan pelan, namun tidak menghilangkan keseriusan yang berada dalam pertanyaannya tersebut. Meskipun ucapan itu lebih tepat kepada peryataan. Naruto diam, tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berbeda dari tempat ibunya duduk.

Keheningan mencapai ruangan itu, tidak ada yang mengutarakan satu patah katapun. Uzumaki Kushina, menatap anaknya dengan tatapan lembut untuk beberapa saat dan mengelus kepala kuning tersebut. Warna rambut alami yang berasal dari Ayah pemuda itu. "Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang padamu: jangan mencoba untuk _mengkonsumsi_ perawat yang berada di Rumah Sakit ini."

"Maaf..."

Kushina tahu ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Ibu. Dirinya mengerti nafsu apa yang anaknya terus alami hingga bisa seperti ini. Terkadang ketika sulit untuk bisa dikendalikan, beberapa nyawa manusia yang melayang bukanlah masalah akhir yang harus dipikirkan. Perbedaan sudah jelas terlihat antara dirinya dan juga anaknya pada saat ini.

Di mana Kushina adalah seorang Manusia dan Naruto...

Tapi meskipun melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat manusia trauma, tapi dari semua itu, dirinya adalah seorang Ibu. Seorang Ibu yang memiliki anak yang mengagumkan bagaimana pun itu. Meskipun ada suka dan dukanya, Naruto adalah Naruto. Dan Seorang Ibu tetaplah seorang Ibu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. "Kau tahu kan, kalau Ibu sangat menyayangimu?"

Naruto ingin menutup telinganya di saat itu juga. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah 18 tahun, bukan anak kecil yang lagi. Mendengarkan kata-kata seperti itu dari orang tua sendiri saja sudah cukup membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. "Bu... aku sudah besar."

Kushina tertawa halus untuk sesaat ketika melihat tingkah anaknya itu. "Kau sudah besar, menjadi tampan dan kemudian tumbuh menjadi pria yang membuat banyak gadis patah hati dengan kelakuanmu. Sama seperti Ayahmu. Dan terkadang itu membuat Ibu kecewa kau tahu?" Naruto menelan ludah yang entah mengapa menjadi berat di mulutnya.

"Naruto, kau harus menjauhi _wanita _itu. Dia hanya menjadi omen buruk." Entah mengapa topik itu datang, membuat pemuda itu terdiam membisu. "Dia adalah tipe Ghoul yang akan membahayakan dirimu jika kau terlalu banyak ikut campur. Ingat nak, kita hanya sendiri di sini, tidak ada yang bisa kita percaya. Dia memancing para penyelidik memasuki bangsal yang seharusnya aman bagi yang _lain._"

Dan ini adalah tugas seorang Ibu untuk mengingatkan anaknya akan aksi yang mungkin membahayakan nyawanya. Salah satunya ini. "Permainan yang kau lakukan ini berbahaya."

Dirinya sudah menerima itu, kelebihan dan kekurangan dari Anak yang ia lahirkan. Karena dirinya sadar, dunia Ghoul dan manusia itu berbeda, termasuk bagaimana mereka memandang satu sama lain. Moral dan empati mereka berbeda dari yang lain. Mana yang benar dan mana yang salah terkadang tidak bisa dibedakan dari jenis apa mereka. Melainkan dari alasan mengapa melakukan itu.

Karena alasan itulah mengapa Kushina bisa bertemu dengan Suami-nya.

"Aku tahu itu..." Naruto menggerutu sesaat, tapi perlahan demi perlahan, senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Warna hitam dan merah kebiruan yang terpadu dalam satu mata sudah mengatakan hal itu. "Karena dia sangat lucu untuk dipermainkan."

Kushina sudah terbiasa melihat anaknya seperti ini. Menerima adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan dari pertama memutuskan mengambil jalan ini. Baik itu kebaikan, keburukan, keanehan dan... kesadisan dari Naruto. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melindungi dan menjaga dari aksinya. Terlihat sangat tidak manusiawi...

Tapi sejak kapan seorang Ibu membutuhkan alasan untuk melindungi anaknya?

**XXXXXX**

"_Ooo, life goes on... and we never change anything~" _

Perban panjang yang dililit dengan perlahan di masing-masing tangan, menutupi hingga ke pundak. Suara nyanyian lagu yang memecah kesunyian ruangan gelap. Sesosok yang dengan perlahan memasang pakaiannya dengan senyuman di wajah. Lantunan nada yang bercampur lirik. Jaket tebal berwarna hita m bercampur oranye dengan lengan puntung yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"_What would you believe, a rotten world or the missing piece of our world?"_

Rambut yang mencapai leher, ia kuncir ke belakang, alasannya sih simpel aja. Dirinya tidak ingin rambutnya menjadi penghalang pandangannya nanti jika jatuh ke bawah. Jemari yang tidak terlilit oleh perban itu kemudian meraih sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja. Sebuah topeng dengan corak yang sering dilihat oleh masyarakat tradisional jepang ketika merayakan sebuah hari tertentu. Topeng dengan ukiran menembus yang membuat kedua mata terbentuk dengan sipit, corak berwarna dominan yang mengikuti bagaimana bentuk asli seekor rubah. Dan tepat di bagian mulut, sebuah ukiran senyuman yang rapi terbentuk. Senyuman yang seperti membelah topeng itu sendiri.

"_Human can kill each other~"_ Lantunan lagu itu terhenti dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan topeng yang sudah terpasang ke wajahnya. Satu mata berubah dalam kegelapan tersebut.

"Dan kita juga bisa membunuh satu sama lain."

Pemuda itu melompat dari jendela apartemen yang tinggi, angin udara kencang yang mencoba membawanya melewati permukaan kulit yang ditutupi oleh pakaian. Kelap-kelip dari lampu gedung lain dan juga dari jalan raya yang bisa ia pandang memasuki penglihatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata menatap ke bawah dan sudah bisa melihat permukaan datar. Kaki perlahan me

**XXXXX**

"Hm, hm... kau memang lelaki yang pantas." Suara lembut membawa kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Wajah yang menampilkan senyuman manis meskipun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya jauh dari kata manis. "Tidak terlalu berotot dan juga tidak terlalu berlemak seperti yang lainnya. Beberapa hari ini setiap rasa yang kurasakan dari daging kalian sungguh berbeda dari satu sama yang lain. Ada yang memiliki tekstur terlalu keras tapi ada juga yang terlalu empuk bahkan lebih cocok untuk makanan para lansia. kau tahu? Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk membedakannya."

"K-Kau..."

"Kaneki-kun, kenapa dengan wajah yang pucat itu? bukankah sebelumnya engkau mengatakan bahwa aku perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kau temui?" Langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dengan tenang.

Suara seretan kaki yang berusaha menjauh meskipun tubuh hendak membeku di tempat. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah. Mengeluarkan suara teriakkan yang menyedihkan dan kemudian berlari secepat tubuh bisa membawa, tidak peduli rasa lelah mulai menyerang. Hanya satu yang berada di dalam hati yaitu untuk bisa kabur dari monster itu. Hide benar...

Baru kali ini ia menyadari hal itu. Monster itu bisa berbaur dengan manusia, berpura-pura bertingkah bagaikan orang lain pada umumnya tanpa menunjukkan perbedaan yang mencolok. Kencan yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ingin ia mimpikan, apalagi menjadi kenyataan. Rize.. dia bukan gadis manis yang baik dan lembut itu. Semua hanya skenario belaka. Mungkin di dalam hati memang ada terasa sakit karena mengetahui sosok yang engkau sukai ternyata menganggapmu berbeda. Bukan sederajat melainkan hanya sebuah makanan. Tapi Kaneki tidak memilih untuk _galau_ terlebih dahulu.

Nyawanya lah yang paling penting di sini.

Area yang satu ini tidak terlalu ia kenal. Dengan berdoa kepada setiap Tuhan yang ada, ia mencoba melewati gang-gang tanpa tahu betul ke mana arah membawanya. Berharap tidak menemukan jalan buntu. Ketakutan, kebingungan, itulah yang melanda dirinya pada saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali memang peruntungan yang buruk. Perempuan itu memang terlihat selalu memerhatikannya. Dari pertama Kaneki menginjakkan kaki di Anteiku. Pada awalnya dirinya menyadari hal itu sebagai maksud lain, bagaimana seharusnya satu sama lain tertarik.

Tapi bukan menjadi mangsa.

"Oh, tidak." Kaneki mengeluarkan suara gemetarnya yang penuh ketakutan, berusaha menenangkan diri ia hendak membalikkan badannya dari tembok besar jalan buntu dan berlari ke arah yang lain, sebelum monster itu dapat menyusul. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Ka...Ne...Ki...Kun."

Tanpa menyadari, tubuhnya kini sudah melayang menghantam dinding yang keras. Kaneki bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, ada bagian tubuhnya yang tidak mau bergerak. Dan rasa sakit yang tepatnya berada di tulang rusuknya. Saat itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa ada yang patah di dalam tubuh. Berapa tulang itu? dirinya tidak tahu. Tapi rasa sakitnya itu teramat sangat.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup bukan, bermainnya?" sesuatu yang mengerikan keluar dari belakang tubuh wanita itu, seperti tentakel. Rasa ketakutan menjadi-jadi di dalam hati. Hanya suara tak jelas yang tidak ada arti yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh manusia yang baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan Ghoul. "Aku berpura-pura manis dan menjadi pacarmu. Hm, aku sudah lupa berapa manusia sepertimu yang tertipu dengan cara ini. Tapi tahukah kau satu fakta yang menarik mengenai setiap manusia yang kukencani?"

"A-Apa yang terjadi..?"

"Lucunya kamu. Tentu saja mereka ku makan."

Di tempat yang berbeda. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak jauh dari kejadian itu.

"Ini adalah yang kubenci dari kalian. Kalian seenaknya saja datang di kehidupan manusia bagaikan kecoa, dan kemudian membunuh manusia untuk dijadikan makanan kalian para monster. Manusia yang mempunyai keluarga, orang yang menyayanginya atau diperlukan dalam kehidupan sosial kemanusian. Segala bakat kerja keras yang membuat mereka bisa menjadi sekarang, berubah menjadi sia-sia ketika kematian menjemput mereka. Bukanlah takdir, melainkan monster yang sok menjadi predator utama."

Gumpalan asap yang mengepul keluar dari rokok yang dihisap di mulut Pria yang berbicara itu. Sebuah koper tepat berada di tangan kanannya, "Kalian memang merepotkan."

**CLICK**

"Tetapi itu sudah tugas kami untuk memusnahkan jenis seperti kalian tanpa adanya pertanyaan yang berlebih." Sebuah senjata kini berada di tangan pria tersebut, mengeluarkan elektrik statis yang mengelilingi senjatanya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menghilang di hembus angin. Warna gelap dari senjata itu bagaikan malam itu sendiri.

Ketinggian bukanlah hal yang ditakutkan dua sosok itu. Meskipun berada di bangunan gedung yang belum jadi, dan memiliki bagian-bagian yang tidak aman di injak. Nara Shikamaru memerhatikan musuhnya yang tidak jauh berada di tempatnya, masih dalam keadaan santai seperti tidak memerdulikan apa yang berada di sekitarnya, bahkan dirinya juga tidak akan terkejut jika omongannya yang tadi tidak didengar sama sekali.

_Chained fox. _

Julukan yang memang tepat untuk sosok itu.

Melihat sekelilingnya, tingkat ketinggian dari masing-masing tempat pijakan begitu juga dengan tempat yang rapuh. Shikamaru memikirkan itu semua, membuat analisis yang bisa menjadi taktik untuk membawanya dalam kemenangan. Ia tidak akan kalah di sini, semua kerja keras yang dilakukan untuk mencapai level ini hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu mengalahkan monster yang berada di seberangnya.

"Oh, kau lagi." Suara yang berat keluar dari topeng itu, tidak terlalu jelas karena penghalang berbentuk penutup wajah tersebut. "Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya kau mencoba menyerangku? 10, 20? Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu hingga mengejarku." Sosok yang berada di dalam topeng itu memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. "Mungkin kau suka denganku?"

Shikamaru menghiraukan itu. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya... aku tidak perlu berkata lebih dari ini. Sampai dendam ini terbalas, aku tidak akan berhenti!" ia kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa ia gunakan, memotong batas antara dirinya dan Ghoul bertopeng tersebut. Ketinggian serta kemungkinan untuk jatuh dan mati sangatlah tinggi karena itu dirinya harus berhati-hati.

Naruto mengambil langkah ke depan untuk yang pertama dan kemudian melompat tinggi ke udara, tangannya bergerak dengan cepat beserta rantai-rantai panjang yang melekat di kedua tangannya juga ikut berayun. Shikamaru menghindari gelombang pertama dari rantai tersebut, dan menebaskan pedang berbentuk kagune miliknya. Namun hanya menghancurkan besi baja yang menjadi salah satu rangka gedung tersebut. Tendangan kuat ia terima dari samping perutnya dan membuat dirinya melayang beberapa saat.

Menahan sakit yang ada Shikamaru dengan cepat memegang besi yang ada sebelum dirinya jatuh dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya kembali ke pijakan yang aman.

"Kau tahu? Kau mulai membuatku jengkel." Naruto membawa rantainya kembali, "Jika kau seorang wanita aku tentu saja sudah memakanmu pada saat ini. Tapi perbedaan rasa membuatku menahan diri untuk kali ini."

"Bahkan menolak menggunakan Kagune, begitu rendahnya kah engkau menganggapku?" tidak menunggu jawaban, pria itu kembali melesat, mengambil batangan besi di jalannya. Rantai panjang datang hendak melilit-nya, namun Shikamaru menahannya dengan batangan besi tersebut. Mengambil kesempatan yang ada ia kemudian memotong rantai lemah itu dengan Kuinke.

"Lambat... lambat... lambat... terlalu lamban!" Pemuda bertopeng itu langsung berada di depan penyelidik tersebut setelah dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap serangan yang dilakukan, memukul perut untuk yang pertama kalinya. Menghindari ayunan lemah dari senjata buatan tersebut dan menghantam dagu Shikamaru dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. "Pergerakanmu terlalu mudah ditebak."

"Kau salah.." Shikamaru walaupun dengan luka lebam yang berada di wajahnya dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tetap memberikan senyuman menyeringai.

Mata pemuda itu melihat senjata milik musuhnya yang kini tertancap di permukaan besi. Pandangan berubah dan melihat ke bawah kakinya yang kini merasakan sakit. Terlihat dengan jelas tentakel bagaikan cakar yang telah menembus kedua betisnya dan mengunci pergerakan dengan cara bergabung dengan tanah.

"Kuinke milikku merupakan tipe khusus yang sayangnya tidak akan kuberitahukan kemampuannya. Tapi lebih jelasnya, senjata ini bisa memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menembus permukaan tanah dan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba." Penyelidik itu menyeka darah yang berada di mulutnya, "Selagi kau sibuk memamerkan kemampuanmu untuk menghindariku, aku terlebih dahulu menggunakan Kuinke milikku untuk bergerak di dalam besi yang tebal. Sedangkan aku menggunakan sekitarku untuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu. Dan... semua persiapan sudah selesai."

Naruto berusaha menggerakan kakinya namun tak membawakan hasil. Karena menganggap musuh remeh, dirinya terkena jebakan murahan seperti ini. Ini semua terjadi karena Naruto bukan fokus terhadap pertandingan melainkan target yang ia incar. "Ha? Terus jika kau berhasil mengunci pergerakanku, apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu sekarang tidak bisa bergerak, tidak salah lagi karena tulang-tulangmu yang kupatahkan. Sedangkan aku dengan mudahnya bisa menghancurkan senjata murahan ini dengan kagune milikku."

Benar apa kata pengguna topeng rubah itu, Shikamaru melihat kagune musuhnya perlahan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya ketika melihat senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah investigator tersebut. "Siapa bilang aku kehabisan akal?" Dengan tangan yang gemetar akibat susahnya mengendalikan saraf tubuhnya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari kantong bajunya. "Dan coba kau pikirkan kembali? aku sudah memasang area sekitar dengan bom yang cukup untuk menghancurkan setengah dari bangunan ini. Ayo kita lihat, apakah seekor Ghoul seperti mu bisa regenarasi dari ledakan ini."

"Ooh..._ shit._"

***BOOOMMM!***

Ledakan itu menghancurkan bagian gedung tersebut, besi-besi proyek yang belum terpakai terlempar ke mana-mana. Bongkahan dinding dan besi tajam jatuh ke bawah.

Yang sayangnya merupakan tempat Kaneki dan Rize berada.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, end. <strong>

**Quinque** atau Kuinke(Romanji dari japanesse-nya.) Merupakan alat yang digunakan investigator untuk melawan balik Ghoul. Terbuat dari materi Kagune Ghoul.

**Kagune** adalah organ dari Ghoul yang berfungsi sebagai senjata dan cakar.

Mengenai apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto Songfic atau tidak. Jawabannya tidak, itu adalah lirik yang teman saya(TadaBanri) buat. Jadi nggak ada disclaimer atau sebagainya.

Dan... ya saya sih nggak tau bagaimana pendapat para pembaca mengenai fic ini. Meskipun saya ngerjakannya dengan pemikiran sedikit ngasal. Dan ini khusus gw sembahkan ke **Tony si baka, Aji si endut, bara si bara-bara,** dan juga lainnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui di **sosmed.**


End file.
